


Катастрофа

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, Best Friends, Brains beat the Force, Clever Anakin, Engineer Anakin, Gen, Horror, Korriban, Korriban is Not Nice, Marooned, Slave Trade, Survival, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Уотто продает Энакина Скайуокера раньше, чем того находят джедаи.





	Катастрофа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Star Wars 2017

Корабль содрогается в очередной раз, и рядом с Энакином стонет незнакомая женщина («это всего лишь ошибка, власти скоро разберутся!»), уткнув лицо в скованные руки. В дальнем углу на нижней полке кто-то — только босую ногу и видно, — молится подземным богам. Громко, срывающимся голосом. Раньше на молящегося шикали те, кто тоже с Татуина — сейчас молчат.

Энакин ерзает на своей полке под потолком. Их должны были уже начать выпускать в туалет, по одному… вот после ухода в гипер и должны были. Но корабль дрожит совсем неправильно. Не как в гипере.

Если бы он был героем, как на экранах в городе, и если бы вокруг все было как на тех экранах, сейчас было бы самое время освободиться, встать и захватить корабль. И кандалы бы сами расстегнулись, и камера отключилась, и дверь бы открылась…

Полку перекашивает. Энакина швыряет о стену спиной и затылком, а потом кидает вперед, и пластиковые путы впиваются в грудь. Кто-то внизу кричит без слов. Компенсаторы барахлят, решает Энакин. Гражданские, старые, модель Итчери, минимум пять лет, запаздывание при форсаже от секунды. Компенсаторы Итчери из запчастей собрать проще остальных, но это неверное решение. Он их ставил только на первый свой кар — и едва не размазало…

Полку подкидывает. Трясет мелкой дрожью. Энакин подтягивает ноги к груди, насколько может. Болят перетянутые руки. Холодно. У всех забрали обувь, и теперь он не чувствует ступней.

— Н-наверное это Юстиция, — шепчет женщина рядом. От каждого толчка ее затылок стукается о потолок. — Напали на след. И нас скоро освободят!

— Мы же удираем, значит, по нам стреляют, — говорит Энакин очевидную вещь.

Женщина смотрит непонимающе. Странно, такая большая и не знает.

— От Юстиции не удирают, — говорит он. — Нужно остановиться и показать накладную. И все.

— Накладную?.. Но ведь рабство…

— На оборудование.

— Но…

Он закрывает глаза. И не слушает ее больше. Она говорит будто из того мира — из экранов. Если бы тут был тот мир… если бы… То он был бы героем.

Если бы он был героем, он бы сейчас встал… И путы бы сами спали. Он, конечно, не был бы как он есть, он бы был большой и взрослый, лет пятнадцать. Встал бы. Подошел к двери — и с пинка бы ее… Не, с пинка не выйдет, не та конструкция. Он бы ее хакнул. Проволочкой. У героев всегда есть специальная проволочка… И неважно, что с этой стороны нет замка. Он был бы особенным героем. Он был бы джедаем! У него бы получилось проволочкой, и камеры бы не заметили — и он бы открыл дверь, и прошел в рубку… И всех этих, в рубке, порубал бы мечом. И вернул бы корабль домой…

Да. Посадил бы в пустыню. Украл маму. А потом они улетели бы далеко-далеко…

И остальных тут вернул бы куда им надо, джедаям ведь положено.

Он опускает голову на грудь и сжимается — спустя вздох компенсаторы опять сбоят, и его больно бьет о стену. Интересно, шрамы открылись? Его намазали регеном перед передачей перевозчикам, но реген был вроде несвежий…

Женщина рядом тихо воет в ладони, в ушах звенит.

— Эй, ну чего вы прям так. — Это Китсер. С другого конца полки. Ему тоже страшно, Энакину это слышно. Но, наверное, никому больше. — Ну чего вы. Все нормально будет. Эй, Эни! — Энакин не открывает глаз. Цепляется за выдуманного себя — сильного и героя. Ему, тому Энакину, никогда не холодно… И совсем не страшно. — Эни, мы разобьемся?

— Замолчи, ребенок, — всхлипывает женщина.

— Да вы ничего не понимаете! — громко заявляет Китсер. — Эни никогда не ошибается, это точно! Эни, скажи — да или нет?

— Нет, — говорит Энакин.

— Вот!

— Спасибо тебе, — шепчет женщина.

Энакин пожимает плечами. Между лопатками саднит. Реген точно был несвежий.

— Он не ошибается, — повторяет Китсер.

Женщина не верит. Энакин знает точно, даже с закрытыми глазами. Это неважно. Они не разобьются.

Но что будет дальше, он не знает. Дальше темно.

***

Энакин просыпается от скрежета, криков и боли: толчка он не помнит, но путы, кажется, сломали ему ребро.

Вокруг черно. Освещение вырубилось.

Освещение. Вырубилось.

Шипит по-хаттски Китсер, внизу плачут и стонут. Опять молится кто-то… Энакин выдирается из пут. В груди дергает (нет, не сломано, просто ушиб, перелом болит не так), ноги затекли — но неважно, неважно, скорее. Пока не врубили аварийку.

Если она тут вообще есть.

— Кит!

— Хе, — откликается Китсер. Сипло смеется. — А ты опять прав, э? Не разбились!

— Свет! — шипит Энакин. — Кит, ну!

— О, — говорит Китсер и шебуршится в темноте. — Ага. А ты где?

Энакин фыркает, протягивает руку в темноту и цапает Кита за запястье. Под их сцепленными руками шевелится и стонет та женщина «не отсюда» — но ничего не говорит. Наверное, головой стукнулась.

— Ты думаешь, дверь тоже?..

— Это ж сухогруз, — говорит Энакин.

— А, ну да…

То, что корабль родился сухогрузом, конечно, не гарантирует, что на дверь не поставили отдельное питание для замка, но ведь на нормальные компенсаторы у них денег не хватило. Или пожадились. Энакин вспоминает хорошего качества путы и решает, что второе — вернее. Значит и на дверь, наверное, пожадились тоже.

Держась друг за друга, они с Китсером сползают на пол. Энакин старается не наступать на людей. Или не думать, на что наступает: в трюме воняет рвотой и дерьмом.

Как он понимает, куда надо двигаться, он тоже старается не думать. Он всегда так умел — и только недавно начал понимать, что это ненормально.

Они добираются до двери. Энакин ощупывает место замка — и толкает изо всех сил. Как толкал, когда заедала дверь склада Уотто. Только посильнее. Ему кажется, что в голове что-то лопается, со звоном — даже в шею отдается, и в виски. Голова гудит — но дверь поддается. Отходит от косяка — на щель, в которую можно пролезть.

За ней — тоже темно. Только на потолке кажущаяся ослепительно яркой красная полоса ведет куда-то. Скорее всего, в рубку…

— Эни, — шипит Китсер и дергает его за рукав. — Ты куда? Нам надо спрятаться! А когда люк откроют, тогда раз — и все. И удрать. Ты куда?

И правда. Куда он? Вообразил себя героем, Эни?

— Они даже аварийку не врубили, — отвечает Энакин. — Их тряхануло там. Мы можем… ну…

— Ты совсем головой ударенный.

Энакин молчит. И шагает в сторону рубки. Он понятия не имеет, что будет делать, если перевозчики рабов в сознании. Впрочем, если, его либо пристрелят, либо оглушат… Скорее, оглушат. Товар убивают редко.

— Они все равно обыщут весь корабль, — шепчет он. Скорее себе, чем Китсеру. — Не спрячемся…

— Ударенный, — констатирует Китсер. И не отстает.

В рубке день. Свет режет глаза так, что в первый момент Энакин ничего не видит. Они с Китсером прижимаются к стене по обеим сторонам двери — как показывали на экранах. В темноте это казалось умным. На свету же понятно, что их никак нельзя не заметить, и он ждет возгласа изнутри. И удара. Лучом парализатора. Теперь он знает, как это… Но — тихо. И Энакин заглядывает внутрь.

Оба кресла заняты и закрывают пульт. Но Энакин видит, что пульт искрит — и видит темноволосую голову пилота у разбитого прибора. От ко-пилота видна только рука, вывернутая ладонью вверх.

— Померли? — шепчет Китсер.

И в этот момент кто-то из двоих стонет. Энакин кусает губу. В голове шумит.

Если, если, если — то… То назад на полку, назад в путы. Назад.

Нет. Не хочу.

Пригибаясь к полу, он бежит к креслам. У них должно быть оружие. Он никогда не держал в руках оружия, кто ж доверит такое рабу, но он читал, как оно устроено. Он всегда мог справиться с любым устройством. И сейчас справится.

У ко-пилота кобуру достать проще всего. Он лежит почти на боку. Кобура — вот она, на ноге. Только руку протянуть.

Энакин тянет оружие из кобуры — рядом стонет пилот, — и тяжело дышит. Воздуха не хватает.

Что если сейчас пилот очнется? Что если вот этот?

Бластер высвобождается наконец из кобуры и оказывается тяжелым и неудобным. И непонятно, где же здесь переключение на парализатор…

Но ведь наверняка он и так на парализаторе. На случай, если какой раб соберется удрать с корабля. Посреди космоса во время прогулки в туалет.

Пилот начинает шевелиться, почти задевая ногой Энакина. Тот глубоко вдыхает, приставляет дуло к его затылку. Вдавливает в темные волосы.

Нет больше времени.

…И есть ли разница, на парализаторе ли бластер или нет?

Уже нажимая на спусковую кнопку, он понимает, что это была совершенно чужая ему мысль.

***

— Ну ты и ваще, — говорит Китсер сзади. Восхищенно и испуганно. Энакин молча кивает.

Он стоит между пилотскими креслами — бластер оттягивает руку, — и смотрит в лобовое стекло. За стеклом — красного цвета пустыня. Темные скалы, какие-то пирамиды… И статуи. Огромные, кажется, человеческие, на фоне рыже-красного неба. Смотрят вниз, на пирамиды. Кланяются, подсказывает ему не его мысль.

Кто-то оттуда смотрит прямо в него. И смеется. И что-то говорит. Но Энакин не понимает слов, похожих на скрежет.

И нет — он не собирается разворачиваться и трескать Китсера по голове. Потому что не за что. И — это неправильно. Трескать по голове ни за что.

Выкиньтесь из моих мыслей, вы!..

— Какое-то оно все жуткое, — шепчет Китсер из-за плеча. Энакин едва не подпрыгивает, сжимает рукоять бластера потными пальцами. Тот все-таки стоял на парализаторе, и это хорошо. Очень хорошо.

— Нас должны были заметить, — говорит он. Не поворачивается. — Но я тут смотрю, и никто к нам не летит.

— И здорово, — с чувством произносит Китсер. — Знаешь… чего-то мне не хочется туда сбегать.

Энакин кивает. Ему очень не хочется встречаться с теми, кто оттуда смотрит. Но почему-то кажется, что от этого не уйти. Непонятно, его ли это мысль, но он на всякий случай отпихивает ее подальше.

— Надо вытащить пилотов, — говорит Энакин. — И диагностику корабля проверить.

— А может, ну… Подождем? Пока старшие очухаются?

Энакин, уже взявшись за кресло первого пилота, недоуменно смотрит через плечо. Китсер отступил на шаг и кусает губы.

— Ты боишься, что ли?

Они же вместе трассу чистили после последней гонки Бунта Ив. Чего можно бояться после того, как выковыривал куски тел из двигателя?

— А если я его вытащу, а он раз — и проснется?.. — Китсер поводит плечами. — И как прыгнет!

Энакин хмурится.

— У меня бластер есть, полезут — еще выстрелю. Кит, ты чего? А если у нас вот сейчас воздух кончается, и надо срочно чинить, а мы ждать будем?

Китсер морщится, кивает и берется за кресло ко-пилота.

— Ну да. Давай. А потом я пойду дверь остальным открою. И пусть взрослые дальше разбираются.

Энакин не верит в способность взрослых разобраться хоть в чем-нибудь (кроме мамы, но мамы тут нет, и хорошо, что тут ее нет, правда же?), но молчит.

***

Взрослые вламываются в рубку, когда он уже запускает второй этап диагностики. Китсер стоит за его спиной, держа на мушке сваленных под коммуникационную консоль работорговцев.

И нет, ему не было сложно отдать Китсеру бластер пилота. Совсем не сложно. Во-первых, зачем ему два бластера? Во-вторых, Китсер не выстрелит ему в спину. Нет, не выстрелит. Нет. Заткнитесь, вы, и не мешайте работать.

— Мальчик!

А вот в орущего рядом выстрелить очень хочется, голова и так раскалывается, — и это даже почти его мысль. Энакин поворачивается.

Этого раба он не помнит. Высокий светлый мужчина-человек, сильный, похожий на охранника. Со шрамом через рожу. В руке у него бластер Китсера. Энакин отмечает свое раздражение и привычно не показывает на лице.

— Мальчик, ты молодец. Но теперь я тут всем займусь!

То есть вот этот вот считает, что тот, кто сидит в кресле пилота, — самый главный? Ну…

Выстрелить в него, убить, показать всем, что именно он, Энакин, тут самый главный… Ага, шкет десяти лет. Вы издеваетесь, да? Издеваетесь. Смешно. Он ничего плохого не сделал. Нельзя его… И вообще, ну какая разница, что он считает?

— Я механик, — говорит Энакин. — Корабль ко взлету не готов. Чинить надо.

— Чинить? — Эта мысль явно впервые приходит взрослому в голову.

— Разбит правый дефлектор. Сгорел привод 46-беш-вев гипердрайва. И на пульте контроллер полетел. — Он показывает на выбитые датчики. — Мы не взлетим. И в гипер точно не уйдем.

— Со жратвой чего? — спрашивают сзади.

— Энергии для синтезаторов достаточно. Жизнеобеспечение почти в порядке.

— Почти? — рявкает «начальник».

Энакин пожимает плечами.

— В корабль стреляли и попали, правый трюм не отвечает на диагностику. Я предполагаю, что там все покорежено…

И все мертвы. Все пятьдесят забитых туда разумных.

— …Но на общую герметизацию это не повлияет. Если движок починим, взлетим и так.

— Проверьте! — рявкает «начальник» назад. Сзади топочут. Убегают. — А ты, парень… Ты теперь главный по технике! Чини тут все! И чтоб быстро!

И уходит сам.

Энакин провожает его недоуменным взглядом. Ну… ладно. Он как-то не так представлял себе руководство «всем тут».

И что, ты бы справился лучше?

…

Уймитесь, сарлакк вас надкуси, подумать надо.

Вспомнить пустыней пожеванный привод. И как его чинить. Приходилось ведь… Один раз, давно — но приходилось…

— Что нам теперь делать, Энакин? — Китсер наклоняется к нему сзади, и Энакин подпрыгивает.

— А чего ты у взрослых не спрашиваешь? — Раздражение все-таки прорывается. Кажется, ему нужно попить. Очень голова болит. Пустыня за окном кажется совсем красной…

Но привод он, кажется, все-таки вспомнил.

— Ну, они какие-то… — Китсер морщится. — Бегают. Кто не наши. А наши какие-то тоже… Этот молится все, который еще в трюме, ну ты слышал…

— Это я сколько тут сижу? — Энакин поворачивает кресло и встает. И хватается за пульт: повело.

— Долго. — Китсер пихает ему помятую фляжку. — Ты думал, и я всех от рубки отогнал. Ты додумал?

Энакин медленно, смакуя, выпивает воду. Целых… пять, шесть, десять глотков! Протягивает фляжку Китсеру, тот мотает головой.

— Не, это тебе. Тут много воды, представляешь?

— Это пока.

Пока все системы на ходу.

— Ну да. Но потом ты же все починишь. Да?

— Мы починим, — говорит Энакин.

Китсер сияет.

— У тебя есть план, да?

— Типа того, — улыбается Энакин. От воды стало гораздо лучше. Даже алая пустыня и взгляд пирамид не так давят. — Надо пожрать. И по кораблю пройтись. И записать все, что у нас есть, на чем только…

Китсер сует ему датапад.

— Я все нашел. И все сюда стащил. Инструменты тоже. Мы тут будем жить, тут даже санузел отдельный есть. Я и синтезатор приметил, в медотсеке. Эти его не тронули, а он совсем стандартный. И вынимается легко, только я один не уволоку.

— Ну ты даешь, — восхищается Энакин.

Китсер даже матрас приволок. Туда, где раньше лежали парализованные работорговцы.

— А то! — Кит приосанивается. — Я буду самым крутым мажордомом в галактике, учти!

— Верю, — смеется Энакин. — Пошли за синтезатором.

В этот момент он искренне верит, что все образуется к лучшему.

***

На корабле праздник. Энакин уворачивается от куда-то бегущих и что-то тащащих радостных разумных и пытается игнорировать собственное раздражение. Взрослым нужно что-то такое. Наверняка нужно, раз они делают. Ну и пусть делают, главное, чтоб не мешали. В технических отсеках никого нет — и отлично.

Вот то, что у них слишком мало запчастей — совсем не отлично. Контейнер с запчастями от гипердрайва был в подбитой части корабля, и его развалило пополам. Осталась одна накладная на содержимое — читать и плакать от бессилия.

Он останавливается в последнем техническом отсеке и хмуро смотрит на транспортную платформу.

Выход, конечно, есть — только он ему совсем не нравится…

Здесь его и находит та женщина с его полки. Которая «не отсюда». Улыбается ему в ответ на его гримасу. Она так не вовремя.

— Не надо быть таким хмурым… Эни, да?

— Энакин, — буркает Энакин. — Вам чего надо?

— Какой невежливый мальчик, — качает она головой. — Тебе нужно переодеться и умыться, сегодня праздник!

— У меня нет времени.

— Глупости, — говорит она. — Идем, идем.

Ну не драться же с ней, в самом деле!

Не свои мысли не согласны — почему бы и не подраться? Но это смешно. Они и сами понимают, что смешно.

И веселятся всю дорогу до освежителя — туда даже нет очереди, он, похоже, последний еще не охваченный «праздником».

Зато женщина нашла ему его собственную обувь — это вполне компенсирует потерю времени. Да и в чистой одежде все-таки удобнее…

Только вспоминается, что поел он наскоро и непонятно что. «Питательный набор N 1». Белого цвета масса, тягучая и безвкусная. Зато можно было жевать на ходу.

Попытку улизнуть в рубку за инструментом женщина предотвращает в самом начале — она его что, караулила в коридоре?

— Пойдем, мальчик. Скоро начало.

Она берет его за руку, но Энакин вырывается.

— Мне надо работать.

— Глупости, — повторяет женщина. У нее какой-то не такой взгляд. Неправильный. Добрый — вроде бы. Но…

Не его мысли хихикают.

Почему он не подумал, что не свои мысли могут быть не только у него?

— Без этих «глупостей» мы тут помрем, — выкрикивает ей в лицо Энакин, и видит за не ее радостью что-то живое. Настоящее. Растерянность. Она отступает на полшага.

— Тогда… Ну конечно, беги, но…

Он не слушает, что именно «но», и уносится по коридору в рубку. Надо поесть, подключить экраны, систему безопасности… Посмотреть на этот их «праздник» со стороны. И поработать. Спланировать вылазку за запчастями.

Те пирамиды вдали строила технологическая цивилизация. Люди строили. Люди всегда оставляют после себя кучу мусора и запчастей, особенно если собираются вернуться. Сюда наверняка возвращались. Вот и поищем.

У него четкое ощущение, что именно этого от него и ждут — те, которые в пирамидах. Что он сам явится к ним в зубы. Но выхода все равно нет.

***

В рубке на матрасе перед включенным коммуникационным экраном сидит Китсер и что-то жует. Тоже весь умытый и чистый. В ботинках.

Энакин закрывает дверь и плюхается рядом с ним.

— Тоже не пошел праздновать?

— Да они какие-то все не такие, — отмахивается Китсер. — Как под спайсом. Я лучше отсюда посмотрю.

На экране мозаика из внешних камер. Энакин поднимает брови.

— Это они что, в пустыне праздновать собрались?

— Странные, говорю же.

Или это те… из пирамид. Захотели посмотреть. 

На экране люди устанавливают столы из ящиков, суетятся. Выносят контейнеры с пайками, вываливают на столы. Кувшины ставят на ящики. Незакрытые. В пустыне. И правда, как под спайсом… Или совсем пустыни не знают.

— Пожрать есть? — спрашивает Энакин.

Китсер толкает к нему миску с белыми кубиками. Энакин набирает горсть и жует, смотря в экран. Чуть поодаль от столов группа людей — татуинцев, похоже, — делает что-то непонятное. Что-то чертит на песке. Один из них время от времени воздевает руки к небу и покачивается.

— Это тот, который молится, — поясняет Китсер.

Молится подземным богам. Энакин никогда в них не верил по-настоящему (но каждый татуинец знает, какие имена нельзя называть, куда нельзя смотреть, говоря о важном, и чего не следует делать, когда заходят солнца) — но вот сейчас ему отчетливо кажется, что это очень, очень плохая идея. Именно здесь местные подземные боги — или кто здесь за них, — могут и услышать.

…Конечно, услышат. Какие сомнения.

Энакин поеживается. И пихает в рот еще кубиков. 

— Ты запчасти нашел? — интересуется Китсер.

Энакин рассказывает, что он нашел. По мере рассказа Китсер мрачнеет.

— И ты хочешь туда слетать. К пирамидам.

— Не хочу, — говорит Энакин. — А варианты? Чтоб эти летели?

Они смотрят на экраны. На экранах едят и пьют. И немножко прыгают. И обнимаются.

Китсер вздыхает.

— Да и платформа маленькая, — продолжает Энакин. — А туда еще робота грузового надо, турель, генератор поля… Взрослый не влезет. А! И бочку растворителя тоже надо.

— Бочку?.. — хлопает глазами Китсер.

— Ну ты подумай, сколько лет в пирамидах все лежит бесхозное! Его ж чистить надо. А если приржавело что-то? Проще на месте.

Не его мысли почему-то очень веселит бочка растворителя.

— А потом что?

— Потом? — переспрашивает Энакин удивленно. — Ну, чиниться…

— Не, — машет рукой Китсер. — Совсем потом. На Татуин? Ты как думаешь, они наших еще не продали?..

Энакин хмурится.

— Уотто точно нет. Он и меня едва отдал. Если б тот кредитор не приперся так не вовремя, не отдал бы совсем. А за меня ему должны были хорошо заплатить. Вряд ли он и маму… Кто еще у него работать будет? Механиков мало же. А твою…

— Мою, наверное, тоже нет… Эх. Я сам виноват.

— Не виноват.

— Я не должен был давать тому придурку в рожу.

— Он лез к твоей маме! — возмущается Энакин. — Я б его вообще убил.

— Ну и правильно, — бурчит Китсер. — Если б я его убил, был бы еще на Татуине. Спрятали бы труп в твоем растворителе и все. Что, не растворил бы?

— Конечно, растворил бы, — соглашается Энакин.

— А я… Эх.

Энакин кивает. Какое-то время они молча едят белые кубики, таращась на экраны. На то, как взрослые едят и пьют.

А потом те расходятся прочь от столов, и в центр нарисованного на песке непонятно чего вываливают связанных работорговцев. 

— Ой. — Китсер опускает руку с едой.

Энакин замирает. Это — это что?

«Начальник всего» выходит к фигуре на песке и воздевает бластер. Что-то говорит, наверняка громкое. И стреляет в работорговцев на песке. Попал, но не убил — работорговец дергается. И бластер передают дальше. И тот, кому передали, тоже стреляет — и не убивает. И передает дальше. И снова. И снова.

И та женщина «не отсюда» тоже стреляет. И тоже не убивает. И тоже передает дальше…

Энакин наконец отмирает. Подхватывается с матраса и выключает экраны. У него дрожат руки.

— Это жертвоприношение было, — хрипит Китсер. — Этим… внизу.

— Угу.

— Ты как думаешь, — у Китсера очень большие и очень испуганные глаза, — они… услышали?

Энакин прислушивается к скрежету и смеху у себя в голове и кивает.

— Ну, все. — Китсер сглатывает. — Нас тут тогда и закопают.

Энакин зло мотает головой.

— Да вот еще! Сделаем платформу, починимся и улетим. Куда захотим улетим! И эти — нас не достанут! Ты чего рассыпаешься?

— Ничего. — Китсер встряхивается. — Ничего я не. Я тогда поле ставлю, на платформу, а ты робота. И турель. У тебя роботы лучше выходят. Пока эти… «празднуют». 

Энакин кивает.

***

Монтаж платформы занимает три часа. «Праздник» все еще идет. Небо потемнело совсем немного… И разумнее было бы не гнать, переждать ночь и вылететь утром, но Энакин не хочет думать, что будет утром.

Эти, из пирамид, могут наиграться и переключиться на них с Китсером. Нет, надо как можно скорее…

Да и чего ждать.

Им удается улететь незамеченными. Со стороны «праздника» слышатся шум, смех и крики. 

— Ты как думаешь, там хоть кто-то живой останется? — спрашивает Китсер.

Энакин пожимает плечами.

— Вот и я думаю, что нет…

— Не отвлекайся, — бросает Энакин и прибавляет скорость.

Китсер рядом свистит и вцепляется в управление турелью. И они несутся над рыже-красным песком к пирамидам.

И на время полета восторг выбивает из головы Энакина и страх, и чужие мысли. Песок вьется вокруг защитного поля платформы, шуршит и шумит, впереди растут пирамиды и статуи — и дух захватывает от их громадности. Красиво… Почти как на Татуине.

«Почти?» — обижается почти человеческий голос в его голове.

«Почти!» — смеется в ответ Энакин. 

Здесь нет того простора, и нет таких солнц, и таких теней. Но тоже… Тоже ух. Особенно совсем близко от пирамид. Совсем ух.

Они въезжают в каньон, и Энакин сбрасывает скорость. Статуи у пирамид смотрят презрительно. А пирамиды… Некоторые темны и мертвы, а некоторые наблюдают за ними, провожают платформу расчетливыми взглядами, от которых чешется шея. Лучше не думать, чем именно могут смотреть пирамиды. А то представишь — и еще обидишь нечаянно.

«Нам бы только запчастей», — думает Энакин куда-то вовне. Они не хотели сюда падать и не хотели мешать… Дайте нам запчастей, и мы уберемся с вашей планеты и не будем вам мешать…

Его мысли веселят того, кто скрежещет. И еще кого-то… Многих. Их много здесь — и все ломятся в его голову. Он трет висок. 

Еще и часа не прошло, как они тут — а у него уже голова раскалывается. Вот здорово…

И тут он видит здание с силовыми щитами вместо дверей. Работающими силовыми щитами.

— Нам туда! — восклицает Энакин. — Ты глянь, Кит!

— А? — У Китсера отсутствующий взгляд. Энакин пихает его в плечо, и тот встряхивается. — Ага. А как мы их вскроем?

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — говорит Энакин.

На самом деле ему даже не приходится ничего придумывать. Щит на громадной двери — платформа влезет без труда — схлопывается, стоит Энакину к ней приблизиться. 

— Заманивают, — комментирует это Китсер.

Энакин согласен, но вариантов нет — и он ведет платформу внутрь.

***

Здесь была какая-то база, заключает Энакин спустя два часа. И ее строили не для людей. Или для очень громадных людей. Или для людей, любивших все громадное. Потолки высоченные, проходы широченные. Провалы — дна не разглядеть.

И большая часть техники все еще работает. И охранной техники тоже.

Какие-то роботы вылезают на них на втором нижнем уровне. С резаками. Турель приводит их в недоумение. Наверное, здесь было принято ходить ногами, а не летать на гравиплатформе, но это ж годы потребуются, чтоб тут все исходить!

Им нужен ангар, но Энакина постоянно выводит в какие-то залы со статуями, пирамидками и символами по стенам…

Очень интересно, правда. И красиво. На Татуине такого нет. Но — ангар бы… Запчастей. Ангар.

В голове опять скрежещут. Кто-то, кажется, смеется…

И на четвертом нижнем уровне они наконец-то попадают в ангар.

…Когда-то здесь было… когда-то здесь было ух.

Когда весь огромный зал был уставлен кораблями. 

Сейчас только пара развалюх гниет по углам, и освещение едва работает. Энакин не может опознать модели, хотя угадывает что-то знакомое, но это неважно. У них есть гипер — а гипер не менялся очень, очень давно. Стандартным решениям тыща лет — а эти корабли точно моложе.

— Кит! Смотри!

— Ага, — заторможенно кивает Китсер.

— Ты в порядке?

— Ага… Ага. Тебе помочь?

— Да я разберусь, — говорит Энакин. — Ты постой на стреме. Вдруг эти опять вылезут. Летающие.

— Постою.

Когда Энакин и ремонтный робот вылезают наконец-то из разделанной развалюхи с трофеями, платформа пуста.

***

«Где он?»

В голове скрежещет смех.

«Что вы с ним сделали?»

Ничего. Пока ничего.

«Верните его назад!»

Иди ко мне. Иди. Ну иди же.

Энакин сглатывает. Ему не хочется идти туда, куда его зовут так настойчиво. И, в общем, он может уйти. Он точно знает, что может. Его отпустят. Если он повернется и оставит Китсера этим… подземным.

Ну уж нет.

Он влезает на платформу и летит, куда зовут. В гравишахту — ниже ангара еще на два уровня. 

А потом по коридорам — которые становятся все уже и уже, и под конец платформу приходится оставить.

Энакин входит в залу, сжимая бластер в руке. 

Она совсем небольшая, круглая. Статуи поддерживают потолок. На постаменте в центре — саркофаг. Перед саркофагом на коленях стоит Китсер. И не видит Энакина. В упор не видит Энакина. У него пустые глаза.

— Отпустите его, — говорит Энакин. Спокойно говорит. Хорошо, что стрелять пока не в кого, — его трясет.

А что ты предложишь взамен? 

Он почти по-настоящему слышит эти слова. Так ощутимо чужое присутствие. В голове гудит.

Ты видишь меня, мальчик? Скажи, что видишь меня?

Если скосить глаза вбок, если смотреть на Китсера, а не на саркофаг — то да, он видит. Темную фигуру в доспехе. Это перед ней на коленях стоит Китсер…

— Я вас вижу, — соглашается Энакин. — Чего вам от меня нужно?

Разве не очевидно? Тебя.

— Что? — В горле мгновенно пересыхает.

Ты можешь стать сильным, мальчик. Ты не представляешь себе, насколько. Ты станешь передо мной на колени, признаешь меня своим повелителем, и тогда…

— Тогда, — прерывает призрака Энакин, — вы отпустите Китсера. Вы отпустите остальных рабов. И дадите им улететь с планеты. Благополучно улететь.

Наглый мальчик… 

Давление в висках усиливается, Энакин кусает губу и вздергивает голову.

— Это вам от меня что-то нужно. А не мне.

И ты не боишься…

— Боюсь. Но какая разница?

Другой голос смеется на границе сознания. И еще голоса, и еще… Энакин морщится. Но головы не опускает.

Хорошо. Ты получишь, что хочешь.

— Я должен буду сам отремонтировать двигатель.

Если ты не вернешься, этот твой… Китсер умрет.

— Я вернусь.

Тогда клянись. Клянись мне сейчас!

И тяжесть пригибает его к полу — и не оставляет, пока он не встает на колени, лбом в пол. 

Повторяй за мной!

И Энакин повторяет, а внутри него все дрожит. 

Опять в путы. Опять. Опять…

— …Клянусь подчиняться. Пока моя сила не освободит меня, — заканчивает Энакин.

Я буду ждать тебя. Не задерживайся.

И он наконец-то может встать. Китсер рядом смотрит ошалело.

— Пошли, — говорит Энакин. Он очень, очень устал.

***

Они возвращаются молча. Китсер, оказывается, слышал совершенно все. И говорить, получается, не о чем.

Когда они подлетают к кораблю, «праздника» уже не слышно.

— Ты как думаешь?…

— Никак, — отвечает Энакин. — Хорошо, если кто-то выжил.

— Угу…

Кто-то явно выжил. На полу в коридоре грязные следы. Медотсек занят. И в рубку ломились — но дверь вскрыть так и не сумели… Но они никого не встречают. 

Китсер сидит рядом, пока Энакин чинит двигатель. И местного астродроида. И пульт управления.

Проходит ночь, начинается день. Местное солнце встает над пирамидами.

— Мне пора, — говорит наконец Энакин. Последний час они с Китсером сидели на матрасе на полу плечо к плечу и пили воду. Пялились на рассвет.

— Давай рискнем. — Китсер не смотрит на него. — Если набрать высоту очень быстро и сразу в гипер — они не дотянутся.

— С планеты — нет. А вот отсюда, — Энакин стучит себя по виску пальцем, — дотянутся точно. Ты же слышал клятву.

— Ну, слышал, — хмуро говорит Китсер.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Энакин обнимает его — и выбегает из рубки. Нужно убираться с корабля, пока не передумал. Или пока Китсер не решил, что будет отличным вариантом уложить его из парализатора.

Он выводит гравиплатформу из люка, отводит подальше. И смотрит на старт корабля. 

Китсер поднимает транспортник неуверенно — но не зря они гоняли в пустыне. Корабль взлетает в небо — и исчезает среди блекнущих звезд.

На месте «праздника» остается проплешина спекшегося песка. Китсер молодец… Он сам и не подумал, что нужно похоронить погибших. Ну, хоть так… 

Не так уж мало выжило. Тридцать разумных из пятидесяти. Он все-таки успел…

***

Назад он ведет платформу неспешно. Любуется встающим солнцем. Чтобы не бояться, нужно не думать о будущем. Думать только о «сейчас». Сейчас он живой, не голодный, есть чем дышать и у него ничего не болит. Все хорошо. Все хорошо…

Путь до гробницы возникает в голове будто сам собой. Энакин кивает. Ну и ладно. Так даже проще.

Как и раньше, оставляет платформу у двери в гробницу. Входит.

Призрак встречает его сразу. И сразу видимым — без всяких усилий.

— Тебя ждет великое будущее, мой ученик… — Говорит призрак самодовольно.

Энакин смотрит на него равнодушно. И почти не слушает, что тот говорит — всю его концентрацию пожирает необходимость не бояться. И не думать… не думать о…

— Это что такое?! — Призрак осекается на половине фразы и разворачивается. Как раз тогда, когда робот-грузчик сталкивает крышку его саркофага на пол — и опрокидывает внутрь бочку растворителя.

Вокруг призрака закручивается шторм молний — и Энакин кидается на пол, закрыв голову руками. Но удара так и не дожидается.

Прождав немного, он приподнимается на локтях. 

Из саркофага вытекает какая-то вонючая жижа. Призрака в доспехах нигде нет. А рядом с ним сидит на корточках другой призрак — человек, молодой, — и смотрит на Энакина с интересом.

— Здравствуйте, — бурчит Энакин.

— Вежливый, — восхищается призрак. — Чем это ты его?

— Техническим растворителем.

— Мощная штука.

— Угу. — Энакин садится на пол. — И что теперь? Вы меня убьете?

— Ну что ты, — улыбается призрак. — Ты же выполнил условие. Твоя, хм, сила действительно освободила тебя. Вот только что теперь с тобой делать… 

— Отпустите меня отсюда.

— Ну, допустим. — Призрак разводит руками. — И что? На чем улетать собираешься?

— Соберу, — говорит Энакин. — Это не проблема. Это только время.

— Не проблема, говоришь… А давай, пока ты будешь корабль собирать, я тебя буду учить? Твоей, хм, другой силе.

— Только учить?

— Только, — кивает призрак. — Тебе ведь хотелось стать джедаем, да? Я когда-то был джедаем. Я тебе покажу, как стать даже круче.

Энакин не слишком верит призраку, но спорить невежливо. Тем более, что растворитель закончился.

— Клясться я тебе ни в чем не буду! — говорит он, приняв решение.

— Да и не надо, — отмахивается призрак. — Ты — Энакин, верно?

— Энакин Скайуокер.

— Очень приятно, Энакин. — Призрак улыбается. — Я — Дарт Реван.


End file.
